This institution is a full member of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG); the group is composed of collaborating institutions formed to evaluate cancer treatment protocols in prospective controlled randomized clinical trials. Overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's renewal application. Cooperative studies are undertaken to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. Conducting such investigations within individual institutions is restrictive because of limited patient material. The pooling of patient material by member institutions overcomes this limitation. Treatment protocols subjected to study involve various cancers and their multi-disciplinary management by radiotherapy, surgery and chemotherapy. The protocols are under the strict supervision of the Radiologic Physics Center with data analysis conducted by the Biostatistical Center of the Group. Long-term data will be collected with regard to patient survival, quality of survival and complications of treatment. New protocols will be added for Group Study as they become available.